I bet you
by arwg96
Summary: Santana was bored; listening to Puck moan about his problems with Rachel was not how she had planned on spending her Saturday night. what happens when one bet gets complicated.Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

**I bet you**

Just a quick pezberry one-shot to get used to writing. Very first story so reviews would be nice :D

Santana was bored; listening to Puck moan about his problems with Rachel was not how she had planned on spending her Saturday night.

"Geez, for gods sake would you shut up for a second?"

Puck shot Santana a hurt look before carrying on with what he was saying.

"I just don't get it, there we were making out on her bed, when she pulls away saying she doesn't like me like that" he pouted.

"Maybe you're losing your touch"

"No way, I'm still the puckasaurous, I could of totally had her there and then, she probably didn't feel well are sommat"

"Doesn't explain why she broke up with you does it? Face it, your losing your touch, if it was me there she wouldn't have wanted to pull away" Santana smirked

"Rachel berry wouldn't kiss you, she's not into girls"

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

Puck thought for a minute "kiss her on Monday in glee club, I bet you 20 dollars she wont kiss back"

"Deal" Santana replied, she has so got this in the bag "Just remember the money to pay me on Monday"

Puck laughed, "So, you wanna make out?"

Rachel walked down the hall trying to avoid any jocks with slushies; she had already been there once today and without any spare clothes left she really didn't want to go home in a soggy top.

Finally making her way into the choir room Rachel looked around to see that had yet to arrive.

Puck smirked at her as she sat down, she was glad he had taken the breakup well, but then again they were only a couple for 5 days so it wasn't exactly serious.

The reason she had broken up with him was because she didn't like him like that, and she had feelings for someone else, who had just entered the room.

Santana strolled into the choir room seeing everyone was there. Puck winked at her and she took it as a sign to go ahead, she might as well get it over with now, not that Rachel wasn't hot, hell she had some nice legs, but she didn't know what everyone was gonna say about it.

She began walking over to Rachel who was looking at her with fear, but there was something else in her eyes

"Hello Santana what can I do for you?"

"Berry" Santana greeted, dragging her eyes down to her lips, damn they looked good.

She could see Rachel doing the same thing, and quickly she leaned in and pressed her lips against the other girls.

Rachel had to be dreaming, was this really happening? She couldn't believe that Santana Lopez, her crush, is kissing her in front of the full glee club.

Moaning into the kiss she felt Santana's arms wrap around her waist. It was amazing; she tasted like strawberries and vanilla at the same time. Rachel ran her tongue along Santana's lips asking for entrance, which was granted.

Santana had completely forgotten about the glee club or the bet and was completely lost in the kiss, she ran her hands up Rachel's body, then fisted them in her hair they continued to kiss until the need for oxygen was too much and they broke apart.

They were met with silence, well, except for Finn muttering 'mailman'.

Mercedes and Kurt mouths were wide open in shock, Quinn looked more disgusted, whilst most of the boys were very red or were covering there laps. Brittany was still smiling though.

Santana gave everyone her best bitch stare, as if questioning them to say something. She then went back to her seat next to puck where he handed her the 20, leaving Rachel utterly confused.

**Fin! Thanks for reading reviews would be great :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I bet you: chapter 2**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) so I've decided to**** carry it on and make it a multi chapter fic, since it's the holidays and it gives me something to do, but be warned- I'm an extremely rubbish updater, seriously you should see my attempt at a diary, there's like months gaps, anyhow, on with the story! **

'San? What's wrong? Why aren't you talking?' Brittany asked.

'What? Oh sorry, I just blanked out for a bit' Santana replied. It was weird; she couldn't get the small diva out of her head since what happened in glee club earlier on. She left early, because she knew someone like Rachel would actually want to talk about what had happened and she didn't know what to say.

'Oh you mean like when I always forget what I'm doing in math and the scary teacher with the beard shouts at me?'

'Erm, not really B, I was just thinking…'

'About what?'

Damn. She couldn't tell Brittany that she was thinking about manhands for god's sake!

'Just…cheerio's stuff, yeah I was thinking about our new routine for the game on Friday'

'No you weren't, you were thinking about Rachel because you like her' Brittany said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'I-uh… what?' Santana spluttered.

'Anyway I gotta go now San, my mum says I need to start feeding the cat our else it might have to be taken away like my last one, thanks for letting me stay for tea!' she said whilst giving Santana a hug and leaving out the front door.

She couldn't like Rachel, she wasn't even gay. I mean sure she messed around with Brittany plenty of times, but she liked guys. But damn Brittany was normally right about these kind of things, she could always tell who was gonna hook with who on the TV programmes about 10 episodes before it actually happened.

She'll just have to go up to Rachel tomorrow and tell her everything about the bet, it might make her get over all of this, I mean surely she can't actually be crushing on berry, she'd just got caught up in the bet, yep, that's what this all was.

Rachelwas determined to confront Santana today, I mean, how can she kiss me so amazingly in front of the entire glee club with no explanation what so ever, and then expect me, Rachel berry, not to have anything to say about it!

As she passed the corner through the crowds of pupils, she spotted Kurt making his way towards her with a hungry expression on his face. _No doubt that he's after some gossip about yesterday _she thought. She had only just escaped him yesterday by being the 2nd out and practically running to her car before he could question her.

'Rachel!'

'Not now Kurt, I need to go to class, and I hate to be tardy as I think it makes a bad impression on the teacher you have, and you always get left with the terrible seats, and as it is precisely three minutes until next period I would like to be on my way to history which is one of the many classes I enjoy, like I said I need to go' Rachel told him, hoping being annoying would make him go away. _It usually did, heck she didn't even have to try before_

As he wasn't moving anywhere Rachel gave up and walked away from him, down the corridor.

'You can't run away forever, me and Mercedes will find out what's going on with you two!' Kurt shouted

Speeding off down the hallway leaving Kurt behind, she saw the person she had been after all day. There was Santana at her locker, fingers linked with Brittany's whilst getting her books out for next lesson.

Hesitantly making her way towards the pair, Rachel tapped Santana on the shoulder making her turn around

'What the fuck do you….' Santana trailed off as she saw who it was.

Now was the perfect time to talk to Rachel about all of this.

'Erm Santana, I need to discuss certain events from yesterday with you'

'Follow me' Santana said dragging Rachel by the hand towards the bathrooms, she tried not to think about how smooth Rachel's hands were against her own._ Definitely not manhands, no, wait, shut up!_

Once they entered the bathroom Santana made sure no one was in the stalls before turning around to face Rachel, who was biting her lip and looked very nervous.

'Look' Santana started. 'I guess you wanna know what happened yesterday and why'

'Well…'

**That's chapter two, reviews would be nice and I will try to update as soon as I can :) **

**Also anyone who's in England, have you seen the snow! It's like a foot deep outside my house! I need to go sledging…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I bet you:**** chapter 3**

**Next chapter up :) thanks for the reviews, they really are what feeds authors. Well, that and food. Oh and is it bad that I was planning what to write for this chapter during church? Oh and in this Quinn never got pregnant.**

Rachel really wanted to know what's was going on. Did Santana like me as well? What made her kiss me in front of the club? Do we actually share the same feelings for each other; she was pretty sure she felt something in that kiss, there had to be something Rachel thought, whilst waiting for Santana to explain.

'It was just a bet' Santana started, 'puck bet me 20 dollars to kiss you in front of the glee club, it was stupid'

She knew it was more than that though, but she couldn't tell Rachel, I bet she was freaked out that the girl who calls her names everyday kissed her. She needed to say the opposite of what she was feeling, Rachel deserved not to have to worry about her feelings.

'It didn't mean anything Rachel, it was just a silly dare, I think we just need to forget it happened, you can tell everyone it was a bet, I know everyone is only coming up to you to ask about it since I punched Mercedes last week' Santana finally looked up at Rachel who looked… _upset. _Oh god what had she said wrong? It looked like she was going to cry.

'Rachel? Are you okay?' Santana said, reaching out to hold her arm.

'I have to go' Rachel quickly said before rushing out the bathroom.

_Crap _Santana thought. _What have I done now?_

Rachel was depressed. How could she of thought the Latina felt anything towards her, of course it was just a dare, everyone in this school hated her. She just felt so stupid for thinking that it actually meant something.

Shovelling another spoonful of Ben and jerry's into her moth she turned the volume up on her speakers, trying to tune out everything going on in her head.

She'd tried not to like the Santana, but every time she saw her everything stopped and she felt _something._

Leroy put his head round the door, 'Honey there's someone at the door for you, erm. Her names Quinn, I think, she says you're in glee club together'

_Why on earth was Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader at my house? _Rachel thought.

Turning the music off and putting the ice cream down, she turned to her father:

'Tell her to come straight up to my room, she probably guess by the star on the front which one is mine' Rachel sighed, hoping she hadn't come here to call her names.

Quinn made her ways up the stairs, looking at all the pictures of Rachel with her fathers, who were quite scary, Quinn was positive that Rachel had told them all about her by the way they greeted her once she said her name.

She spotted Rachel's room straight away, and hesitantly pushed the door open.

She saw Rachel perched on the end of the bed, looking expectantly at her.

'Hello Quinn, to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me' she said sarcastically, Quinn rolled her eyes, she had nether expected it to be easy though.

'Look Berry, lately Santana's been really down and even though it doesn't look like it most of the time we are actually good friends, I know its something to do with you since your more miserable than normal. I want to help her, but I need to know what's going on.'

'Nothing is _going on _between us Quinn, and as to why Santana is acting unusual I have no idea, but it has nothing to do with the non existent relationship between the both of us' Rachel said bitterly.

And then suddenly it all clicked. 'You like her'

'I-uh, no! Of course I don't' Rachel stuttered, looking desperate for Quinn to believe her.

'Don't lie Rachel, is this why you've been so upset? Because you like Santana?' Quinn spoke softly.

She didn't expect Rachel to burst into tears. Awkwardly, she sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed her back in circle motions.

'I-I didn't want to like her, it j-just happened, and then when she k-kissed me in glee club I thought maybe she liked me back, but then she said it was just a s-silly bet, that it didn't mean anything, I feel so s-stupid' Rachel sobbed

At that moment Quinn felt so guilty for making Rachel upset over the years, and promised in her head to stop calling the girl names and to call off all the slushies.

'Shh, its okay Rachel, look I really need to go now but I'm gonna talk to Santana about this, it's gonna be sorted out'

At that Quinn left, leaving Rachel to resume eating the ice cream on her bed.

Later that night Rachel was trying to get to sleep when she realised what quinn had said to her as she left.

'_I'm gonna talk to Santana about this'_

_Crap_Rachel thought as she began to panic. _Santana is going to find out and kill me, she's gonna think I'm an even bigger freak, _

Rachel finally drifted off with the feeling of hopelessness at the situation she had got her self into.

**So that's chapter 3, ****as you guys know, I have no plot for this story so if there is anything you just have to see happen, leave some suggestions :) oh and I wondered if you would be interested in a love triangle or do you want it pezberry-centric?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I bet you: chapter 4**

**Thanks for all the reviews****, I'm glad you guys like the story :) almost everyone says it should be pezberry centric so I'll keep it that way. Sorry about not updating any sooner, but the Christmas craziness and sisters 'borrowing' laptops for 3 days does not help quick updates. Hopefully I've made up for it with my longest chapter so far :D**

**Rachel's text/**_Quinn's text_

Rachel was sure she had all the numbers of the glee clubbers written down somewhere in her room, rooting through her drawers she carried on looking whilst getting changed into her usual attire of a short skirt and argyle jumper.

'Aha!' she said out loud to herself, once she had finally found the sheet with 11 numbers written down.

Getting out her bedazzled cell phone she quickly typed out a message to Quinn:

**Quinn, as I understand you said you were willing to talk to Santana today about the bet and my feelings towards ****her after what happened last night, but please could you not inform her about my feelings? As I am not prepared for this yet and if I ever do plan on telling her I would like to do it myself, and thank you regarding last night,**

**Rachel.**

What had she been thinking, telling Quinn fabray, the girl who used to make it a personal mission to make her day miserable, about how she basically fancies Santana Lopez?

She just hoped that Quinn would actually be nice for once and not talk to Santana about this whole thing.

As she ran down the stairs she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, grabbing some toast she went out the door whilst opening up her new message from Quinn.

_Geez berry, u tlk lk that in txts 2? Fine I wont t__ell san abt ur 'feelings' , but im stll gnna ask her 2 tlk to u ok?_

Rachel sighed, can nobody be bothered to just type a little more? She hated text speak. But, on the other hand, Quinn had said she won't tell Santana which was a relief. Hopefully she just could avoid Santana today since they didn't have glee because she really didn't want another talk which would result in her doing something stupid, or embarrassing; or both.

Santana walked down the hallways hands on her hips, smirking at how everyone would look away in fear as she walked by._ Man it was fun being a bitch._

As she rounded the corner she spotted Quinn who was busy putting some books in her locker, talking to Puck.

'Oh hey, Santana, I need to talk to you, in private' Quinn smiled

'Private eh?' Puck grinned 'first Brittany, then Rachel, and now Quinn? Damn Santana'

'Eww' Quinn scoffed.

'Go away Puck, just cos I get more action than you do' Santana smirked

'Fine, but you gotta tell me the details later' he said winking at Quinn, and then walking down the hallway, shoving some kid into a locker.

'Eurgh! We are not together! I don't even know why I'm doing all of this, stupid Rachel Berry...' Quinn muttered

'Rachel?' I asked, wondering what had happened.

'Yeah, that's what I need to talk to you about'

'What about Rachel then?' _God, everything seems to be about Rachel nowadays_ she thought to herself. Ever since that kiss she'd started noticing Rachel more, like when she was walking down the hall ways she'd just look right at her and Rachel would stare right back with something in her eyes that Santana couldn't name. She noticed how Rachel had different smiles, smiles for when she pretended to listen to Finn, smiles when she was really excited, her sad smile when she had just been slushied and the smile she smiled when she looked at Santana. She noticed that when she was confused she furrowed her eyebrows, and when she was annoyed she bit her lip _which is totally sexy_ Santana thought.

'San? Santana? Are you even listening to me?' Quinn huffed.

'What? Oh no sorry, I just blanked, could you say it again?' she said with a sheepish look on her face.

'Fine' Quinn started 'I was just saying I noticed that you and Berry have been miserable lately and you need to sort out what ever has happened between you. You need to talk to her San, I went round her house last night and we talked, you need to find out what's wrong'

And then she walked off, not even giving her the chance to ask one of the many questions in her head about what she had just said.

She really didn't want to talk to Rachel during school, so she decided to go to her house tonight.

She had seen Rachel looking more down than usual, but what did that have to do with her and why was Quinn asking me to talk to the person she calls manhands on a daily basis?

Santana was confused, but she figured if she went round tonight she could cheer Rachel up about whatever has upset and get Quinn off her back as well.

Rachel was surprised, she couldn't believe she actually managed to avoid the Latina all day, she swore she saw Santana looking at her as she went down the hallway and in Spanish, so she figured that Quinn hadn't even said anything to her yet, which was again, another relief.

Her dads weren't home, so she decided to bring her speakers down and listen to the wicked soundtrack whilst she made her tea.

Halfway through singing 'what is this feeling' she heard the door bell ring, wondering who it was she got up to open the door.

'Hello, how can I…' she trailed off when she noticed who it was.

'Santana?' Rachel asked the girl stood in the doorway.

She looked nervous, and Rachel couldn't help thinking about how cute she looked like that.

'Erm, h-hi Rachel, Quinn said I should talk to you' _why the hell was she stuttering? Santana Lopez never stuttered._

Rachel giggled at how adorable she was being. 'Come in then Santana, would you like a drink?'

'No I'm fine thanks' Santana said sitting down on the comfy sofa.

Rachel joined her and sat down, looking into the Latina's eyes.

'So what exactly did Quinn say to you' she asked, curious of how much Quinn had said

'She said that you were upset, and that I needed to talk to you. Why are you upset Rachel?' Santana asked hesitantly, she hated how quickly the conversation had turned serious.

Rachel looked down at her feet, _now is the right time Rachel, you need to tell her._

'Because I like someone, like really really like them, but they don't like me back, I don't even know if they like me at all'

Rachel still wasn't looking at her, 'who is it Rachel? Santana asked quietly, putting her hand on Rachel's cheek, turning her head so they finally locked eyes

'You' Rachel whispered softly

Slowly there faces grew closer together, before Rachel finally closed they gap.

The kiss was slow, sweet and passionate at the same time; Santana could taste the saltiness of Rachel's tears.

Rachel finally realised what she was doing and quickly broke apart.

'Oh my god, Santana, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to'

'I-uh I've gotta go' Santana stammered, before rushing out of the door.

When she heard the door shut Rachel couldn't hold back the tears.

_What had she done?_

**So that's chapter four! Reviews would be great, and please leave any suggestion about what you want to happen in the story. I'll try to update soon :)**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**I bet you: chapter 5**

**Hello again! Sorry for the delay, I've had total writers block this week. So I had a lazy day today making the most of my Christmas present (tv) and stayed in my room and had a glee marathon and watched 8 eps, which got me in the mood to write some pezberry, well, that and all the cool reviews I read when I logged on :)**

Sitting in her car Santana was panicking, she really hadn't expected that to end in a kiss, but she felt so damn drawn towards her.

Santana wasn't bothered by the fact that it was a girl, but she was scared by how much she had felt in that kiss. It had never been like that with Brittany, or all the other guys, and the truth was, Santana was scared. She liked one drunken night stands, not holding hands and going on dates to the cinema. She hated commitment, because it always ended in heartbreak, just look at her parents, split up living in separate houses, in separate parts of the world.

She felt so sorry for Rachel, she looked so upset, like she was blaming it on herself when it was as much Santana's fault as hers.

Maybe she should start this off slow, to see if she wants this. Maybe just friends, Santana was pretty sure that Rachel wouldn't mind that.

Taking a deep breath Santana opened her car door and again made her way up to the berry's house.

The door was still open, so she quietly entered the home, hearing a muffled sobbing sound coming from the living room.

When she entered she saw Rachel, curled up on the sofa, hugging the cushion, whilst crying into it.

_Shit, I feel so bad right now. It's not even her fucking fault._

'Rachel?' Santana said softly.

Rachel jumped as she heard her name, when did Santana come back inside? God, she looked so pathetic right now.

Wiping her eyes Rachel sat up to face Santana, not saying anything, she didn't know why Santana had come back, so she waited for her to speak, not trusting herself to say anything at the moment.

'Rachel this isn't your fault, you shouldn't be crying over me'

'How can't I Santana, I kissed you and its all terribly messed up, and now you probably hate me, and I just feel so stupid...' she could feel the tears forming in her eyes again.

She turned to look at Santana who looked confused and sad.

'I don't hate you Rachel'

'W-What? But what about what you said in the bathroom? You said that it meant nothing and that it…'

She was cut off in a hug; Santana quietly spoke while running her fingers through Rachel's hair.

'Look Rachel, this is really hard for me, I don't do stuff like this'

Santana pulled out of the hug, but still kept hold of one of Rachel's hands.

'I think I like you'

Rachel couldn't believe what she had heard, Santana liked her back? It was impossible, yet it was happening, she felt so happy at that moment.

'B-but, I don't think I can do this Rachel… I can't be in a relationship'

'Why? Why can't you do this Santana?' Rachel knew that there was something she wasn't saying, but heck she wasn't going to push her after admitting that.

'Can we just be friends, a week ago I didn't even like you Rachel, and it's just so confusing'

Rachel thought about it. Being friends with Santana could be a good thing, maybe after a while she might even open up to her, and she really wanted to be around her more, even if it was just as friends.

'Okay'

Santana was relieved; she thought Rachel wasn't going to say yes after how long it took her to answer.

'Friends' Santana smiled, squeezing Rachel's hand

'Yeah…for now'

**Finished****! I seriously didn't know this chapter would be so serious since I'm making it up as I go along. I know this is really short and just a filler chapter but I wanted to post something since it's been ages :) please review and leave any suggestions! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I bet you: chapter 6**

**Thank you for all the reviews :) I just stole my ****sister's laptop to type this up, since the home one has a virus :( hope you like it!**

Rachel spent that weekend with Santana. They went shopping on the Saturday as Santana said she had to look 'hot' if she was gonna hang out with her, Rachel got a few new tops instead of the jumpers to go with her skirts, and a pair of tight fitting jeans. They had pizza (vegan for Rachel) in the food court and went on all the games in the arcades, she was rather proud for holding the all time record on guitar hero, Santana had huffed and mumbled she had let her win after being beaten for the third time. She had laughed and gave the Latina a hug who had instantly smiled back.

It was Sunday and Rachel was expecting Santana to turn up to her house any second now. She had really enjoyed hanging out yesterday, doing girly things like a normal teenager with actual friends. But it was also somehow worse, she was so close to Santana all the time, yet she wasn't actually with her, she couldn't kiss her goodbye, or call it a date, when they planned to go somewhere.

Just as she was in the middle of rambling in her head the doorbell rang

Eagerly, she got up to open the door, seeing Santana stood there outside made Rachel think back to how she came hear Friday, how she said she liked her, how she kissed her….

'Err Rach, are you okay? I've said hello like 5 times' Santana interrupted with a worried look on her face.

'Oh, yes! I am very fine Santana; would you like to come in?' Rachel said, snapping out of her thoughts with a beam on her face.

Santana laughed 'well that would be good, since you kinda invited me to your house'

'Of course, how silly of me, it's not like you'd want to stay outside all night, unless you like the outside, the we could go on a walk, obviously I would need to go back into my house to get a suitable jacket as its unusually cold for September'

'Rachel, you're rambling…why don't we watch a movie? You said you have an awesome collection, there in you room right?' Santana walked past Rachel, brushing her hand along Rachel's arm as she moved, which caused Rachel to shiver.

When she turned around she saw that Santana was already half way up the stairs, laughing to herself.

Santana just had to love horror films. She protested against Rachel's options of rent and funny girl, and instead opted for saw, Rachel hated that film. The collection of horror films where her dads, who was also a big fan of gory flics.

They both sat down on her bed, which had popcorn and sweets laid out in-between them, since Rachel had never watched films with friends before she wanted it to be amazing for some reason she didn't know.

As the first scene started the Latina was drawn into one of her favourite films, but she soon noticed how Rachel was using a pillow to block the view of the screen, whilst whimpering. Santana couldn't help but think how adorable she was doing that.

'You okay Rach?'

'Not particularly Santana, I don't seem to get how you find watching these films entertaining'

'You'll be fine Rach, side's you can just cuddle up to me if you get to scared' Santana said, moving the bowl of popcorn onto the side so Rachel could scoot over.

Rachel's head was buried into Santana's shoulder; all she could hear was sounds of screaming and metal, but she was trying to focus on how Santana's perfume smelt amazing, and how comfy her jacket was, I mean this is normal… _friends do this don't they? _Rachel wouldn't know, she had never had an actual friend that she invited over before.

As the film ended Rachel sighed in relief, glad that it had finally finished, she didn't move from next to Santana though, just turned her head so she could look at her.

'That was awesome!' Santana smiled ' I've always wanted to see the 6th one, it was good, not as good as the first, but I don't think any will beat that..'

'Santana?' Rachel had been wondering about this all day, and needed to ask her

'Yeah?'

'What are we gonna do at school, y'know we don't have to be friends there as well, you can still ignore me if your worried about your reputation, I will understand completely and will not be offended'

Santana thought about how genuinely nice this Rachel was, even though she had teased her for over half of her high school life, and now they're friends, Rachel would still let herself be ridiculed , so Santana could stay at the top.

'Rachel, schools gonna be fine, I'll still be your friend and hang out with you there, trust me no ones going to say anything, me and q are sorting that out'

She watched in amusement as Rachel tried to pick one of the many questions that where probably whizzing around in her head.

'Wait, what? you and Quinn are doing something? But Quinn doesn't even like me, what if this backfires? Santana you don't have to do anything for me'

'Relax Rach, it wont back fire' Santana smirked giving her a hug.

'erm Santana?

'Yep'

'What exactly are you doing?

'Well that would just ruin the fun wouldn't it?

Santana had enjoyed the night, it had been fun to just hang out at someone's house. Her and Q don't really do that and if she went round to B's it was normally for a quickie, though she had stopped doing that recently, well, since she kissed Rachel. It's not like there going out but it would feel wrong if she did it.

'bye Rach' Santana said kissing her on the cheek, and waving shyly when she got into her car and drove off.

She hadn't been in an relationship before, because she didn't do feelings.

When she realised she was actually looking forward to school the next day she thought to herself

_Damn I really am screwed._

**So sorry for the delay guys! My laptops away getting fixed and I've been using my sisters, I was sorting through my mail last night and thanks for all the alerts, there's loads!**

**Reviews would be nice, and I'll try to update in the next week :)**


End file.
